ninzardfandomcom-20200215-history
NUA History
This is the timeline or history of the NUA so far... Creation The NUA was first formed in 2011 by Zapreverser; the true leader of the NUA. The first members ever were ProGxl, FoxyFAZZgamer, and Jumbofly (Also one more but the name has been forgotten). The NUA had been called the "Light Beans" at the time. However, the Light Beans quickly disbanded likely due to an argument with Zapreverser and ProGxl (Zapreverser's brother). Light Beans: 2011 - 2011 Reformation The Light Beans was soon brought back again in 2012. However, the group didn't have any sort of name. It was no longer called the "Light Beans" anymore. The group had started recruiting new members to the group. The "No name squad" had recruited a couple more members: ZombieWarrior, David (No Ninzard name), CloudMaster, 24DegreeZ, SSHgames, and MegaDiamond (A really dumb version of Zapreverser himself); MegaDiamond is a fictional member. The group was still led by Zapreverser. At this point, the NUA had 9 members (excluding MegaDiamond). No name squad: 2012 - 2013 A New Name An year after the group had been "nameless", Zapreverser had just figured that the group had no name at all. He decided to name the group "Tuloz". Many of the members found the name to sound very stupid but still went along with it. Tuloz: 2013 - 2014 Improved In 2014, the NUA had really started to improve. Zapreverser had changed the name to "Tulozima" an year after "Tuloz". He claimed the name Tulozima had stood for: The Ultimate Lurkers Of Zappiness In Mazters Area. This had been forbidden to be told by anyone and was only known by Zapreverser, ProGxl, FoxyFAZZgamer, Jumbofly and 24DegreeZ. The group had started recruiting even more people. Deliquent, YT Luke (XpertGaming), StarMiner(1117), SandoMasta, Fire Sage, and many children members joined. The group was at around 18 members (excluding fictional). Many new things had started such as the "ranking system" and the "missions". Zapreverser had started making some videos and slideshows for Tulozima at the time. This was before Zapreverser created his YouTube channel however. Tulozima: 2014 - 2015 Corruption In late 2014, Zapreverser had given leadership to former Elite member, CloudMaster. Together, they had led Tulozima. This wasn't the brightest idea of choice however. Both Zapreverser and CloudMaster wanted to make a "risk system". This was: if a member had done something risky enough to get themselves in trouble, they would be promoted. Around this time, Zapreverser had once again changed the name to this time the TMA; which stood for "Tulozima Mazters Agency". This name was once again forbidden to say what it had stood for. The "risk system" had soon started causing many problems throughout the TMA. Many members had started getting in trouble in the sake of being promoted. CloudMaster had started giving the members a bad influence. There was also lot's of drama that had also been happening. Many members had started joining but at the same time, many members had started leaving. 24DegreeZ and FoxyFAZZgamer are both well known elite members that had left at the time. The TMA had become a disaster and ironically, Zapreverser had not realized much on what he had done. CloudMaster had turned into a complete brat at the time being spoiled with his own power to control the TMA. One of the popular things the members had done to get promoted was to climb to the top of church roofs and attics. This was very dangerous. Even so, many members didn't care and decided to do it. Some members had even decided to go above and beyond and exceed the risk factors requirements. One the members, StarMiner1117 had been promoted to an Elite for doing the most "risks". Zapreverser had called the system "risk missions". "The TMA is a mission agency full of agents." - Zapreverser, 2014 TMA: 2015 - 2016 Rebellion Many members had left the TMA because of its "corruption" but even more members had joined. FoxyFAZZgamer, one of the Elites today, hated this and decided to make a rebellion force called the "GMA". Many members such as ProGxl, Jumbofly, ZombieWarrior had decided to back away from the TMA and join the GMA. Zapreverser had now realized the problems of the TMA as all the oldest members of the TMA had left (ProGxl, FoxyFAZZgamer, Jumbofly). Zapreverser had now become angry. He told the members about the GMA. Zapreverser, in a fit of anger, kicked out FoxyFAZZgamer out of his video game clans and etc. He later convinced ProGxl to come back to join the TMA. ProGxl had joined back as Zapreverser was his own brother. Major Changes Later, Zapreverser demoted CloudMaster. Zapreverser also removed the "risk system". He had later convinced and allowed FoxyFAZZgamer to join back to the TMA along with all the other GMA members. However, FoxyFAZZgamer kept the GMA going while being in the TMA which Zapreverser hated. Around this time, Zapreverser had created his own YouTube channel which had made the biggest changes and upgrades to the TMA. Zapreverser, YT_Luke, ProGxl, FoxyFAZZgamer, and Jumbofly had done many collaborations with him on his YouTube channel. This shows that Zapreverser and FoxyFAZZgamer were still friends. Around this time, 24DegreeZ had joined back to the TMA, not knowing he would become the leader two years later. Even though FoxyFAZZgamer was still in her rebellion group, she made many contributions to the TMA around this time. The GMA was no longer called the rebellion group and instead, called an ally group. Zapreverser updated the ranking system by a whole lot. The first ranking system looking a little like this: Leader Co-Leader (now known as Elite) Elder Member Noobie (now known as Trainee) The first updated version looked a little like this: Leader Co-Leader EX Level 5 Level 4 Level 3 Level 2 Level 1 Licenced Novice Trainee Around this time, the "elements system" was born. This system was created by Zapreverser and was inspired by the "Lego Ninjago" show. The members of the TMA were now called "ninjas" at the time. The "element system" was a system of every ninja consisting of one element. Every member had an element of either "fire, lightning, water, earth, ice, and shadow" at the time. Every member got the element of their choice. These changes were major and crucial to the development of the NUA. The Ninzards! New & Improved! Starting from when Zapreverser had went into seventh grade, Zapreverser changed the NUA group completely. He decided to call the members of the NUA "Ninzards". "Ninzard" was a mixed word of ninja and wizard. Ninzard Squad - The Discord Server Zapreverser later makes an official Discord server called the "Ninzard Squad". This new Discord server would soon massively expand the NUA community. Zapreverser grew new loyal members through this Discord server. A well-known example would be Guamplayz671, who gave many contributions towards the whole Ninzard Universal Academy.